paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
5x14 Contraptions
Sky: (offseen) Hello. (pops up) Hi. Look. I made, a contraption. (contraption squeaks) I call it my “Hello Contraption.” I made it to help me say (contraption squeaks) Hello. (chuckles) Hey, do you wanna see another contraption I made? You do? Terrific! Come on in. (then she goes to her other contraption) Sky: It’s right over here. Sky & Blue: Ta dah! Sky: My newest contraption. I call it “Sky’s Crayon Slide.” (then she gets in her position of the crayon slide) Sky: It starts working when I drop a crayon, right here. Blue barks: Right there? Sky: Where do you think the crayon will go after I drop it? Kid: To Blue. Sky: To Blue? You think? Let’s try it out and see. Ready? Drop! (then the crayon slides down to Blue) Sky: It worked! Ha! (laughing) So, let’s say I’m sitting up here at the table, coloring (whistling) and Blue wants a crayon. All I have to do is drop the crayon (crayon slides down) and it rolls right to Blue. Ha! Hey, Blue, are you going to make a contraption, too? Blue barks: Yes. Sky: Really? Well, what’s your contraption gonna do? (then Blue leaves pawprint on the screen) Sky: Oh! We’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure it out. I love Blue’s Clues. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So, remember: Blue’s pawprint will be on the clues, Blue’s Clues. (she slides the pawprint off) Sky: You know what we need for Blue’s Clues, our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Our notebook, let’s go. (then she goes to Side Table Drawer) Side Table: Look, Sky, I made a contraption. Pull the string and you’ll see what it does. (Sky grabs the string) Sky: Ooh. What do you think will happen when I pull on the string? Hmm. Well, let’s see. (she pulls the string and the notebook comes up) Sky: Ha! The notebook went up. Ha! Side Table: It’s a pulley, to help you get your notebook. Sky: Wow. (Sky unties the string holding the notebook and then puts the string back in the drawer) Sky: That is a great contraption, Side Table. Side Table: Thanks. Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! Are you ready? It’s time to look for clues so we can figure out: what Blue’s contraption will do. You’ll help, right? Oh, good. Blue barks: Sky. Sky: Which way did Blue go? Kid: That way. Sky: That way? Let’s go. (then she goes to the kitchen) Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are (she goes out the kitchen door and then stops at the breakfast window outside) Kid: A clue, a clue! Sky from outside: What did you say? Kid: A clue! Sky: Oh, you see a clue! Out here? Kid: No, it’s right there. (then she comes back to the door and peaks) Sky: Uh, where? (she comes inside and looks on the breakfast table and sees the clue) Sky: Oh, right there. (then she sits at the table) Sky: Our first clue. And it’s on this, cup. You know what we need. Our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. A cup. Sky drawing: First let’s draw an oval for the top, and a line down and around, and we have a cup. Sky: So, we’re trying to figure out: what Blue’s contraption will do. And our first clue is a cup. But what could Blue’s contraption do with a cup? Oh, good idea. But let’s keep looking for more clues so we can know for sure. Periwinkle: Peri, presto! Sky: That sounds like Periwinkle. (goes around) Come on. (then she sees Periwinkle) Sky: Hey, Periwinkle. Periwinkle: Hi. I made a contraption. It helps me do a magic trick. Sky: Really? (Sky goes over to Periwinkle) Periwinkle: I started my contraption by pulling down on this string. And then something happens to the cape. Sky: What do you think will happen to the cape when Periwinkle pulls down the string? Kid: It will go up. Sky: Oh, it’ll go up. Let’s see. Periwinkle: Here it goes. Peri presto! Ta dah! Sky: Cool. It’s a pulley. Like Side Table’s notebook contraption. Pail: Sky, come look! Sky: Coming! Bye, Periwinkle. Periwinkle: Bye. (then she gets up and goes to Pail) Sky: Hey, Pail. Whoa. (looks at contraption) Is this a contraption? Pail: Uh huh. (Sky sits down) Pail: I start it by throwing this big, heavy ball (basketball) onto this side of the teeter totter. Then something happens to the little ball. Sky: What do you think will happen to the little ball? Kid: It will go in the basket. Sky: Oh, it will go in the basket. Let’s see. (Pail takes the basketball and bounces it on the lever and then the little ball flies into the basket) Pail: It worked. It worked. Sky: The ball went in the basket. Pail: See? It’s a lever. (Pail does her contraption again) Sky: Wow! Cool lever, Pail. Mr Salt: The contraption is complete. Sky: Another contraption. Let’s go see. (gets up) Bye, Pail. Pail: Bye. Sky: Hey, Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper. Mr Salt: Hello! Sky: Nice contraption. (then she goes to the table to see their contraption) Sky: How does it work? Mr Salt: Well, we start our contraption by rolling a ball down this ramp. Sky: What do you think this contraption does? Kid: Water the flowers. Skye: Waters the flowers? Let’s see. (Mrs Pepper rolls the ball down the ramp and it hits three blocks and falls like dominos then they hit the watering can and then starts watering the sunflowers) Mr Salt: It worked. Mrs Pepper: It’s brilliant! Sky: Could we see that again? Mr Salt: Of course. (then they do their contraption again) Sky: (laughing) What a smart contraption. Mrs Pepper: Ah, thank you. Sky: And the sunflowers look great. (then she goes into the sunflowers) Kid: A clue! Sky: Oh, you wanna play peek-a-boo? Okay. (hides behind flower) Peek-a-boo! (chuckles). Kid: Sky, there’s a clue. Sky: Oh, there’s a clue. Where? (looks down) On these, seeds. Okay, you know what we need. Our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. Sky drawing: Let’s draw a few round shapes like this, a line on each one. There, seeds. Sky: What was our first clue? Kid: A cup. Sky: A cup, right. And now our second clue is seeds. So what could Blue’s contraption do with a cup and seeds? Oh, maybe. But let’s find our last clue. Then we’ll know if we’re right. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: The mail’s here! Come on! '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Mailbox: Mail’s here. (rings bell) Sky: Hey, Mailbox. Nice contraption. Mailbox: Thanks. Here’s your letter. Sky: Thanks, Mailbox. (Mailbox leaves and then comes back rings the bell and leaves again) Sky: (chuckles) We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Oh, look, it’s a letter from our friends. All: Hi, Sky! Girl 1: We’re part of the contraption to put our toys away. Boy 1: Here’s how it works. I let go of the ball. Girl 1: And then I pass it through. Zhoom! Girl 2: I take the ball and swing it up. Loop! Boy 2: I’m a ramp. Whee! Here we go. Boy 1: Whoosh! Girl 1: Zhoom! Girl 2: Loop! Boy 2: Whee! All: Bye, Sky! Sky: Bye! Blue barks: Sky. (then she gets up and then Blue skidoos into the computer) Sky: Blue just skidooed, into that contraption’s game. Let’s go, too. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! (then she skidoos into the computer) Sky: Here we are. The contraption’s game. Wow, look at all those contraptions. Oh, hi. Gilda: Hi, I’m Gilda, the builder. Will you help me finish building my contraptions? Sky: You’ll help too, right? You will? This is going to be great. Gilda: Oh, good. I call this contraption “Give the Giraffe a Balloon.” We just need to add one more part up there to make the balloon go that way. Let’s see. (Gilda pushes the first button and a screen with three parts popped up) Sky: So, which part will make the balloon move that way, the pulley, the lever, or the fan? Kid: The fan. Sky: Oh, the fan. The fans moves the balloon that way, not the pulley, or the lever. Gilda: We’ll use the fan. (Gilda pushes the button where the fan is and the fan moves up to the right place) Gilda: Now let’s see the whole contraption work. It’s supposed to bring the balloon to the giraffe. Sky: So, the scissors cut the string… Gilda: Which makes the balloon go up to the fan… Sky: Which blows the balloon… Gilda: Over to the giraffe. Sky: Ha! Gilda: It worked. Sky: Great contraption building. Gilda: Let’s build another. (then they go to the next contraption) Gilda: I call this contraption “Birdy’s Alarm Clock.” Blue barks: Birdy’s Alarm Clock? Gilda: To finish it, we need a part right here that will make the ball go up. (Gilda pushes the second button and another screen pops up with more parts) Sky: So, which of these parts will make the ball go up, the spring, the wheel, or the ramp? Kid: The spring. Sky: The spring? Yeah! The spring makes the ball go up, not the wheel, or the ramp. Gilda: We could use the spring. (Gilda pushes the button where the spring is and the spring goes to the right place) Gilda: Now let’s see the whole contraption. It’s supposed to wake Birdy from his nap. Sky: So, the bunny jumps to get the carrot… Gilda: A lever flings the ball… Sky: Onto the spring the ball goes up… Gilda: And rings the bell… Sky: Which wakes the birdy from his nap. Gilda: It works. Let’s do one more. (then they go to the last contraption) Gilda: I call this contraption “Feed the Mouse.” To finish it, we need one more part, something that will move the cheese from here to there. (Gilda pushes the last button and another screen pops up with more parts) Sky: So, which part will make the cheese move this way, the elevator, the conveyor belt, or the fan? Kid: The conveyor belt. Sky: Yeah. The conveyor belt moves the cheese this way, not the elevator, or the fan. Gilda: We’ll use the conveyor belt. (Gilda pushes the button where the conveyor belt is and the conveyor belt goes to the right place) Gilda: Let’s try it. The pendulum knocks over the cheese… Sky: Onto the conveyor belt… Gilda: Which carries the cheese onto the ramp… Sky: And the cheese slides down the ramp so the mouse can eat it. Gilda: We fed the mouse. Thanks so much for your help. Sky: No problem. And you we’re a huge help with those contraptions. (then Gilda leaves) Sky: Bye, Gilda. Blue barks: Bye bye. (then Sky starts heading back until she passes the bird which has the third clue) Sky: Look, it’s the bird. Hi, bird. (the bird flies away with Sky) Kid: A clue. Sky: It flew? (Sky walks back to the bird hanger and doesn’t see the bird) Sky: Oh, yeah, it flew away. Hmm, where is that bird? (the bird flies back) Kid: Behind you. (the bird flies off) Kid: It’s a clue. Sky: Oh, a clue? Where? (the bird flies back on the hanger while Sky looks for the clue and then the bird shows it to her) Sky: Oh, on the bird. Okay, you know what we need, our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Yep, our notebook. (the bird makes himself look nice and gets in a good pose for Sky to draw in the notebook) Sky drawing: Let’s draw a curve that goes around like this for the body, a curving shape for the wing, two legs, eyes and a beak. There, a bird. (the bird looks at Sky’s notebook) Sky: We have all three clues to figure out: what Blue’s contraption will do. It’s time to sit in our… Kid: Thinking chair. Sky: Yeah, our thinking chair. Come on. (the bird waves goodbye and then Sky skidoos back to the living room. Then she goes to the thinking chair and sits down) Sky: Now that we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. So, what could Blue’s contraption do with a cup, seeds, and a bird? Yeah, maybe it could use the cup to hold the seeds. Well, but what about the bird? Well, what if the contraption moved the cup of seeds to where a bird is? What would the contraption be doing? Kid: Feeding the bird. Sky: That’s it. Blue made a contraption to feed a bird. We just figured out Blue’s Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: Hey, Blue, can we see your bird feeding contraption? Blue barks: Yes. (then they go outside to Blue’s contraption) Sky: Hey, look, there’s Baby Bird. Baby Bird: Hi. Sky: Hi, Periwinkle. Hi, Gilda. You’re just in time to see Blue’s contraption. Okay, so there’s the cup, and Blue’s putting the seeds in. Baby Bird, you’re the bird in Blue’s contraption. Baby Bird: Wow! How does it work? Sky: Yeah, Blue, how do you start your contraption? Oh. So what do think will happen when Blue pushes the truck? Kid: The seeds will go up to Baby Bird. Sky: Oh, you think the seeds will go up to Baby Bird. Well, let’s see. (the truck goes down the ramp and the cup of seeds go up to Baby Bird) Sky: It worked! (Baby Bird eats the seeds) Baby Bird: Yum! Periwinkle: Hey, it’s a pulley, like my magic machine. Gilda: And Blue used a ramp, like in my “Feed the Mouse” contraption. Sky: Wow, Blue, what an amazing contraption. Now you can feed Baby Bird who’s all the way up there, from all the way down here. Hey, thanks for all your help today. (she starts walking and sings) Sky: '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! (grabs her Hello contraption) Bye! (chuckles) Oh, bye bye. THE END Category:Fun with Sky